


Tuition

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School AU, J2, J2 AU, M/M, Mention of spanking, NC- 17 pic inside!, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jensen’s a senior; smart, quiet and kind of shy, if you listen to most people at his school. But Jared isn’t most people." - Small High School AU, where Jensen is so much more than Jared's tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuition

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest I tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Jensen’s a senior; smart, quiet and kind of shy, if you listen to most people at his school. But Jared isn’t most people. Jensen is his tutor, has been for a few years now. He is also the guy who fucks Jared. Sweet, innocent, always smiling, human answer to puppies.

Only Jensen knows what a slut for cock the boy is, how prettily he begs when he want to get fucked and how silent he goes when he comes.

In return, Jared knows how Jensen tastes, how his hand feels on his ass when he spanks him, how filthy Jensen can talk when it’s only the two of them.

They have a few arrangements, of course. They don’t meet in school, ever. They don’t call each other on weekends and they don’t fuck on the day before Jared’s exams.

But there’s one arrangement Jared likes the most and that’s the position he has to wait for Jensen in; naked, spread out on the carpet, ass to the door and head bowed down.


End file.
